


What Remains!

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: A dimetrodon ghost remembers its past.





	What Remains!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!


End file.
